1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of D.C. motors and more specifically to the area of providing stall protection for such motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous solutions have been proposed for limiting the effects of stalling currents in D.C. motors and associated control circuitry.
For instance, some solutions utilize pulse generators (tachometers) which are connected to the shafts of D.C. motors and provide output signals that are fed back to the respective motor control circuits. At such time that a motor is slowed to a stall condition, the drive current for the motor is suspended by its control circuit.
Other techniques to prevent stall current damage have utilize thermal circuits that disconnect motor power when the stall currents occur for a period of time.